GLORY'S REVENGE OLD FREINDS NEW TRIX
by nightmare-KING66
Summary: the slayer of slayers comes to town find out what happens (btw its my 1st story be easy)


disclaimer: did you actually think i owned buffy? well i dont so don't sue me!  
*note this story has no particullar frame of time or season that its based on so dont try to kill me cause its not right or something!  
BUFFY:   
THE VAMPIRE   
SLAYER, old friends new trix  
CAST:  
sarah michelle geller  
BUFFY SUMMERS,  
nicholas brendon  
xander harris,  
allyson hannigon  
WILLOW ROSENBERG,  
amber benson  
TARA MACLAY,  
michelle tractenburg  
DAWN SUMMERS,  
anthony stewart head  
RUPERT GILES,  
james marsters  
SPIKE,  
juliet landau  
drusilla,  
mercedes mcnab  
HARMONY,  
clare cramer   
glorificous,  
elizabeth rice  
SARA fergison,  
will clark  
JOSH ADAMS,  
rachel bently  
ANDREA JACKSON,  
eliza dushku  
FAITH,   
katie romans  
RACHEL GARRETS,  
emma caulfield  
anya.   
guest starring   
kathrine sutherland   
joyce summers  
  
  
giles: last time on buffy the vampire slayer   
( a plain lands and people are getting off.)  
buffy: GILES?!  
giles: BUFFY?!  
giles runs to buffy and hugs her tight.  
tara: hi giles, anya and i kept the shop for you.  
anya: yeah lots of money, and i got my amule- a - a -  
mule thats it i got my mule back.  
  
[ in the magic box]  
(giles finds anya's amulet that she carelessly hid under a desk.)  
anya: no don't!!!!   
giles: sorry anya we can't let you reak havoc on the world for another thousand years. (smashes the amulet.)  
  
  
OPENS WITH (BUFFY READING A ROMANCE NOVEL IN HER ROOM THE LIGHTS ARE DIM AND, BUFFY IS CRYING)   
(DAWN WALKS IN)  
BUFFY: WHY CAN'T I HAVE A LOVE LIKE THAT?   
DAWN: WHAT KIND OF LOVE DO YOU MEAN? (PAUSES THEN SMILES) YOU MEAN WHERE YOU FIGHT DEMONS IN THE WEST WHILE THEY TRY TO CHOW DOWN ON YOUR BOYFRIEND?  
BUFFY: (ANGRY) WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?  
DAWN: (INNOCENTLY) NOTHING. I JUST MEANT THAT YOU ARE THE SLAYER AND NO MATTER WHERE YOU GO THERE WILL BE DEMONS AND VAMPIRES SO JUST GET OVER IT. BUFFY: YOU LITTLE ASS HOLE (THROWS A PILLOW AT DAWN) JUST GET OUT, ITS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS WHAT I WANT.  
DAWN: (AVOIDING THE PILLOW) gah, DON'T STAKE ME OVER IT. geesh, I WAS ONLY playin'.  
BUFFY: (ANGER RECEDES FROM HER FACE) SORRY, BUT, DON'T DO THAT ANY MORE O.K.?  
DAWN: SURE WHATEVER. SO WHAT ARE YOU MAKING FOR LUNCH?  
BUFFY: LUNCH? (LOOKS AT HER ALARM CLOCK) CRAP! ITS NOON! WHY DIDN'T YOU COME GET me EARLIER? I WAS SUPPOSED TO TRAIN WITH GILES THREE HOURS AGO!  
DAWN: (SARCASTICLY) I WAS ENJOYING THE QUIET.  
BUFFY: (ANGER RETURNING) GET OUT! GO! SO I CAN DRESS.  
DAWN: O.K.   
( BUFFY WALKS TO HER CLOSET SEARCHES THROUGH IT AND FINDS A PAIR OF OLD NAVY BELL BOTTOMS ANd AN AMERICAN EAGLE LONG SLEEVE SHIRT, TAKES HER PAJAMAS OFF AND QUICKLY PUTS ON HER CLOTHES. SHE LOOKS AT HER HAIR IN THE MIRROR.)  
BUFFY: (MAKES A SOUR FACE) MY PHILOSOPHY ON LIFE... WHEN LIFE GIVES YOU A BAD HAIR DAY USE A SCRUNCHY. oh, (LOOKS DISAPPOINTED) NO ONE IS HERE TO HEAR MY FUNNIES... (SHRUGS) oh, WELL.   
(BUFFY RUNS DOWN THE STAIRS YELLS FOR DAWN BUT THERE IS NO ANSWER. SHE QUICKLY SEARCHES THE HOUSE. THEN PICKS UP THE PHONE AND CALLS WILLOW.)  
WILLOW: HELLO?  
BUFFY: (FRANTICALLY) WILL, DAWN IS MISSING!  
WILLOW: CALM DOWN BUFFY. TARA AND DAWN WENT TO THE MALL ABOUT THREE HOURS AGO. YOU KNOW... ITS SATURDAY... AND ONE OF THEIR BFT'S SAY THAT EVERY SATURDAY THEY GO TO THE MALL.  
BUFFY: (IN SHOCK) BUT, DAWN WAS JUST IN MY... (A LOUD CRASH) ROOM. HOLD ON WILLOW I'M NOT ALONE IN THIS HOUSE AND, I DON'T THINK THAT DAWNS HOME.   
WILLOW: BUFFY YOU'D BETTER... (THE PHONE GOES DEAD.)   
  
WOLF HOWLING   
  
BUFFY: (A LITTLE SCARED) willow a-a-are you t-there?  
(POWER GOES OUT)  
BUFFY: SHIT!   
VOICE: NOW NOW SLAYER DON'T WET YOUR TEDDY BEAR PANTIES.  
BUFFY: (RECONIZES THE VOICE) GLORY! BUT I KILLED YOU AND I DON'T WEAR TEDDY BEAR PANTIES THEY'RE UNICORNS!   
GLORY: NO! SLAYER, YOU KILLED BEN. NOT me, AND KILLING BEN, WHICH YOU WILL FIND OUT WAS A HUGE MISTAKE... ON YOUR PART, MADE me SANE AGAIN.   
BUFFY: ( ANGRY SHE INCHES TO GET A PAIR OF SCISSORS FROM OFF THE TABLE BEHIND HER) GLORY, YOU WILL NEVER BE SANE.  
GLORY: AH AH AH ( WAVING HER FINGER) LEAVE THE SCISSORS ALONE. (SQUINTS AND THE SCISSORS TURN TO DUST) BY THE WAY, THANKS FOR GIVING me MY POWERS BACK HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! oh I NEED TO LEAVE BUT, BEFORE I GO, HOW DID YOU LIKE MY DAWN IMPRESSION? (SNAPS HER FINGERS AND TURNS INTO DAWN)   
BUFFY: YOU BITCH!  
GLORY: THANK YOU. FOR THE COMPLIMENT AND FOR REVEALING THE WHERE ABOUTS OF THE KEY.. I'M COMING DAWNY. ( SNAPS HER FINGERS CHANGES BACK AND DISAPPEARS.)   
  
SCENE 2  
TARA: I LOVE TO GO TO THE MALL WITH YOU DAWN, YOU DON'T COMPLAIN ABOUT SO MANY THINGS LIKE WILLOW USED TO.  
DAWN: THANKS... I THINK.  
( THE POWER GOES OUT AND PEOPLE PANIC)  
DAWN: (LOOKS A LITTLE WORRIED) WHATS GOING ON?   
TARA: DON'T WORRY DAWN I WILL KEEP YOU SAFE.  
( THEY SUDDENLY REALIZE THAT THEY ARE ALONE IN THE DARK MALL.)  
MAYBE WE SHOULD EITHER GO BACK TO aerapostal AND GET THAT CUTE SWEATER THAT YOU WANTED, BUT WAS TOO EXPENSIVE FOR us TO GET OR I SHOULD GET TO MAKING A LITTLE BALL OF SUNLIGHT.  
DAWN: LETS GET THAT LIGHT FIRST THEN YOU CAN LOOK IN YOUR BAG AND GET THE SWEATER OUT. OK.?   
TARA: (SHOCKED) Y-Y-YOU DIDN'T STEEL THAT... DID YOU?  
DAWN: MAYBE.   
TARA: oh WELL, WE'VE GOT BIGGER THINGS TO WORRY ABOUT... LIKE WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON.  
DAWN: (SHOCKED) TARA!   
TARA: SORRY (STARTS TO BLUSH) THOUGHT I'D TRY THE BAD ASS, BUT I GUESS IT DIDN'T WORK.   
DAWN: HE HE HE.  
( THE MALL IS SHAKEN BY A TRIMMER THAT KNOCKS DAWN OFF HER FEET AND TARA CATCHES HER.)  
GLORY: (SHOUTING) ITS GOOD TO BE IN THE MALL AGAIN.  
DAWN: (LOOKS UP IN HORROR) NO! YOU, YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD.  
GLORY: AND YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO EXIST (SARCASTICALLY) LIFES FULL OF THESE LITTLE DISAPPOINTMENTS.  
DAWN: (FREAKED OUT) aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
TARA: (A LITTLE SCARED) [BRIGHT LIGHTS SURROUND HER] GODDESS hecatee WORK THEE THY WILL LET THE UNCLEAN THING CRAWL bef- aahh! ( FALLS as SHE IS KICKED IN THE STOMACH BY GLORY)  
GLORY: SHUT THE HELL UP... hecatee INDEED! WHAT A GODDESS TO CALL FOR, SHE IS SO PATHETIC. I SHOULD KNOW... I'VE MET HER. HA HA HA HA HA!  
DAWN: (BENT OVER THE BODY OF TARA, CRYING) IF YOU TOUCH me MY SISTER WILL KILL YOU!  
GLORY: (LAUGHING) rrright!  
  
SCENE 3  
( LIGHTS SHINE as anya WAITS FOR xander TO RETURN. THE PHONE RINGS AND SHE PICKS IT UP.)  
anya: HI I'M anya A ONE THOUSAND YEAR OLD EX- DEMON WHO WAS TURNED INTO A HUMAN BECAUSE GILES DESTROYED MY MEDALLION WHICH WAS THE SOURCE OF ALL MY POWER SO NOW IM MORTAL... HOW MAY I HELP YOU?  
GILES: anya, I NEED YOU AT THE MAGIC SHOP BUFFY AND WILLOW ARE HERE AND WE THINK GLORY HAS TARA AND DAWN.  
anya: NO YOU ARE MISTAKEN BECAUSE glorificous IS DEAD, BUFFY KILLED HER.  
GILES: THATS WHAT WE THOUGHT too BUT, IT APPEARS THAT WE WERE WRONG.  
anya: OK soooo DO I GET TO HANDLE THE MONEY?  
GILES: NO, anya, YOU MUST HELP WILLOW WITH A SPELL TO LOCATE THE ENERGY OF THE KEY.  
anya: DAMN THAT GLORY SHE THINK SHE CAN JUST BARGE IN AND NOT LET me HAVE MY MONEY. WELL, SHE'S GOT ANOTHER THING COMING. I'LL BE RIGHT OVER.   
GILES:YOU DO THAT.   
(anya HANGS THE PHONE UP AND GETS HER JACKET on. AND EXITS THE ROOM.)  
  
SCENE 4  
( SPIKE IS IN HIS CRYPT READING WHEN THE DOOR IS BASHED IN. A SEMI-TALL BLONDE GIRL IN CAPRI-PANCE AND A HALTER TOP WALKS IN.)  
SPIKE: ( IN ANGER ) WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?  
GIRL: ( CALMLY ) I'M SARAH, YOU'RE WORST NIGHTMARE AND YOU?  
SPIKE: I'M SPIKE AND... WAIT, HOW THE HELL DO YOU HAVE SUPER POWERS?  
SARAH: I USED TO BE A SLAYER BUT, THEN I TURNED TO WITCH CRAFT SO NOW I'M PART SLAYER PART WITCH, MY MOM WAS A REVENGE DEMON SO I'M PART DEMON, MY FATHER WAS A WEREWOLF AND HE BIT MY FINGER SO I'M THAT, AND YOU CAN NEVER BE A SLAYER WITHOUT GETTING BIT AT LEAST ONCE BY A VAMP, SO (HER FACE GETS VAMPIRISH.)   
SPIKE: BLOODY HELL!  
SARAH: (MAKES AN ANOYED FACE) I'M NOT FINISHED! I'M ALSO A GODDESS BECAUSE GLORIFICOUS IS MY SISTER.  
SPIKE: SO YOU'RE SOME KIND OF HELL BITCH?  
SARAH: YOU COULD SAY THAT.  
SPIKE: WELL WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?  
SARAH: DUST! (WITH THAT SHE LEAPS FORWARD AND TRIES TO STEAK HIM.)  
  
COMERSIAL BREAK   
  
(SPIKE JUMPS OUT OF THE WAY,IN THE NIC OF TIME.)  
SPIKE: BLOODY HELL! WHY'D YOU DO THAT?  
SARAH: WELL YOU HELP THE SLAYER I'M HERE TO KILL ALL SLAYERS AND THEIR ACOMPLISES HA HA HA! YOU CAN CALL ME SARAH THE SLAYER SLAYER.  
GODDESS HILLADY SNAPHOW! ( A PUFF OF SMOKE AND SHE'S GONE)  
SPIKE: BUFFY! ( HE RUNS OUT THE DOOR TO WARN BUFFY.)   
  
  
  
SCENE 5  
  
( SCENE OPENS IN THE MAGIC SHOP FIGHTING SOUNDS FROM THE BACK ROOM, BUFFY'S TRAINING.  
WILLOW, GILES, AND ANYA, ARE SEATED IN VARIOUS PLACES EXCEPT GILES IS PACING BACK AND FORTH.)  
  
GILES: IT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SCENCE, I KILLED BEN GLORY SHOULD BE DEAD! WHAT THE BLOODY BLAZES IS GOING ON?   
WILLOW: THIS WHOLE THING HAS A VERY BAD FEELING TO IT.  
ANYA: YOU MEAN LIKE WHEN XANDER HAS ME PLEASE HIM WITH MY MOUTH?  
WILLOW: THAT WAS DISGUSTING.  
ANYA: YOU THINK THATS BAD? WHAT ABOUT WHEN HE WANTS TO HAVE SEX WITH MY A--  
( THEY ARE INTERUPTED BY SPIKE AS HE BURST THROUGH THE DOOR SCREAMING.  
SPIKE: BUFFY! BUFFY!  
GILES: WHAT DO YOU NEED.  
SPIKE: OH, HAY GILES, HOWS ENGLAnD?  
GILES: QUITE FINE ACTUALLY. I SAW A LOVELY NEW... WHAT DO YOU NEED OF BUFFY?  
SPIKE: I'M HERE TO WARN HER ABOUT THIS NEW SLAYER BITCH IN TOWN.  
BUFFY: (WALKING IN) WARN ME ABOUT WHAT?  
SPIKE: THERES A BITCH IN TOWN THAT CALLS HERSELF THE SLAYER SLAYER.   
  
BUFFY: IS THAT SOME KIND OF SUPER SLAYER?  
SPIKE: ACTUALLY SHE SLAYS SLAYERS... AND THEIR FRIENDS.  
BUFFY: NO! FIRST GLORY NOW THIS!  
SPIKE: WHAT ABOUT GLORY? ( HE HAS A PUZZLED LOOK ON HIS FACE.)  
BUFFY: SHES BACK AND SUPER. ( ON THE SUPER SHE IMMITATES A CHEER LEADER.)  
SPIKE: BLOODY HELL!  
COMERSIAL  
( PICKS UP WHERE THE SCENE LET OFF)  
WILLOW: HEY BUFFY IT'S 8:45 WHERE'S DAWN AND TARA?  
SPIKE: WHERE WERE LESBO AND LIALL BIT ANY WAY?   
WILLOW: THEY WENT TO THE MALL.  
SPIKE: SHIT! THE MALL WAS ATTACKED TODAY. BUFFY & WILLOW: WHAT?!  
BUFFY: WE HAVE TO GO TO THE MALL. WILL, YOU BRING SOME SPELLS, IF ITS GLORY WE'LL NEED'EM SPIKE YOU TOO. EVERY ONE ELSE YOU GUYS LOOK UP THIS...  
SPIKE: SARA FELDANTER.  
GILES & ANYA: OK  
( WILLOW, SPIKE, AND BUFFY EXIT.)  
SCEN 6  
( BUFFY AND THE GANG ARRIVE AT THE MALL AND ARE BOMBARDED BY VAMPS.)  
BUFFY: WILL, THERE ARE TOO MANY DO A SPELL.  
WILLOW: BUFFY YOU KNOW I CAN'T.  
BUFFY: PLEASE WILL ( MAKES A PUPPY FACE)  
WILLOW: BUT...  
SPIKE: DO THE DAMN SPELL ALREADY! WILLOW: ( HER PUPILS GET HUGE.) GODDESS HECATE WORK THEE THY WILL, LET THE UNCLEAN THING CRAWL BEFORE YOU!  
VAMPIRE#1: SLAYER YOU'LL DI--- SQUEEK.  
( ALL THE VAMPIRES TURN TO RATS AND RUN AWAY)  
WILLOW: WOW THAT WAS FUN!  
BUFFY: GOOD JOB LETS GO IN.  
( THEY ENTER THE MALL TO SEE A SITE OF DESTRUCTION THE MALL IS IN RUINS)   
WILLOW: ( POINTING FORWARD) TARA!  
BUFFY: HUH! OH, TARA!  
( THEY RUN TO HER)  
TARA: BITCH, MMMM A LLLL ( SHE KEEPS ROCKING BACK AND FORTH)  
WILLOW: NOT AGAIN.  
glory: hello buff.  
buffy: you stupid whore give tara her brain back!  
glory: i'm afraid not.  
willow: ( her pupils get huge again) glory!  
glory: ( makes a face) not this time hia!  
willow is smacked into the wall by a wave of energy sent by glory.)  
buffy: ( immitating glory.) not this time. ( buffy lunges at glory but falls in mid-air when she sees dawn tied up in a corner crying.) DAWN!  
glory: oh, yeah she's here too. but not for long. ( glory throws a silver disk aimed for dawns neck but, spike jumps in the way saves dawns life but gives his own.)  
spike: ( while the disk is cutting his neck) buffy i love you... gasps... and your sister with all my heart... choke...  
i'd do anything for you... gargle... i.... love....... you.......! (one more gargle and spike turns to dust.)   
buffy: no spike... ( breaks down in tears.) i... sob.... love.... sniffle... you too. AND YOU BITCH (anger burns in her eyes) YOU'VE HARRASSED MY FRIENDS AND I FOR LONG ENOUGH!!!!   
glory: what are you going to do cry at me?  
willow: ( still witch eye'd and angry) NO I'LL BANISH YOU, BITCH!   
glory: ( sarcastically) oh, palease.  
willow: YOU ONCE WERE GREAT, NOW YOU'RE NOT  
GODESS PERSEPHONY CHANGES THINE FATE TO A PLACE THAT'S HOT. FEEL THINE BODY SWELL AS WE BANQUISH THEE TO HELL!  
glory: ( happy) THANKS WILL... WHOSE MY FAVORITE LESBIAN?  
willow: ( laughing) not that hell... the hell where you relive your biggest fear... ( blows her a kiss.) love ya babe.  
glory: ( dissapearing) nooooooooooooooooooo! ( her voice recedes.  
willow: let what was done be undone!  
tara: wi- wi- willow?  
willow: tara i'm so sorry. i still love you.  
tara: oh, willow, i love you too ( they embrace in a passonate kiss)  
dawn: aaahh how cute.   
( every one turns from a happy face to a solemn sad moment. they all break down and cry.)   
  
commersial  
  
scene 7  
  
dawn: uhh, before you guys start to die of sorrow could you get me down?  
buffy, willow, and tara: DAWN!  
dawn: what?   
buffy: willow could you get her high ass down?  
willow: o-oh kay.  
( willow walks over to dawn, sences something but doesn't tell any one.)  
willow: (as a whisper) huh?  
(she unties dawn)  
dawn: thanks, will.  
willow: (staring at dawn) huh? oh, oh anytime.  
dawn: ohhh. kay.  
buffy: lets go guys.  
  
  
scene 8  
  
( buffy is asleep in her bed, she starts to toss and turn indicating that she is dreaming. in the dream every one is at the bronze and buffy's mom walks in, scene changes to buffy's bedroom. buffy is sitting on a chair in front of her mirror she is brushing her hair. joyce is wearing a hospital gown.)  
  
buffy: mom? but you're dead.  
joyce: yes, honey i know but, i have to inform you about a new evil, that will take over the universe, if you don't stop it.  
buffy: o.k. but whats new?  
joyce: keep your friends very close. don't let any of them get hurt.  
buffy: mom are you going?  
joyce: no, i have to tell you who will take a big part in this for your, our side.  
buffy: who?  
joyce: the slayer...  
buffy: that's me.  
joyce: very observant, hehe, any way, also theres the witch, the scorceress, the loyal, the demon, the watcher, the key, the one who was led astray, the innocent, the bloody, and the sacrafice.  
( after the last name is said joyce disapears and the scene changes to darkness)  
buffy: (jerking awake and sitting up in her bed) MOMMY!  
  
scene 9  
  
( scene opens in the magic box sitting office anya, willow, tara, giles buffy, and dawn are sitting in various places buffy explains the dream she had had the night before.)  
willow: so let's see if i can find whose who. of course you are the slayer. i'm the witch, or is that tara?  
tara: i'm the scorceress.  
willow: how do you know?  
tara: ( shrugs) i just do.  
willow: well, giles is the watcher, and anya is the demon...  
dawn: i'm the key.  
buffy: we know that all too well. (she rolls her eyes)  
willow: whose the innocent, the bloody, the sacrafice, the one who was led astray, and-  
(willow is interupted by a familliar voice after the voice is done talking everyone turns.)  
voice: the loyal would be me.  
everyone (except for dawn and anya) : XANDER!   
anya: (whispering to dawn) look at him, over there with his small beautiful beety eyes and that cute ass.... oh my god! he's trying to seduce me! ( to everyone else) xander don't think you can just waltz right in here and seduce me like that... i'm not attracted to you or your beutiful ass.... (to herself) damn it! ( to every one) i- i- i mean you look like a- a troll, ( she smirks) in fact... ( makes a gesture indicating that she is going to do magic, but, nothing happens.)  
dawn: you have no powers stupid, remember?  
anya: giles! you never let me have any fun! ( she stomps out of the room.)   
xander: o.k. did that freak anyone else out?  
willow: well, xander you did leave her at the alter.  
( willow pulls xander of to the side)  
xander: i did it for her own good.  
willow: no xander, don't you remember, it was fake.  
xander: really?  
willow: fraid so.  
xander: oh hay i remember... it feels like a fog is lifting in my head.  
willow: oh?  
xander: i did it to save both of us from heart ache.  
willow: huh?  
xander: old me came to visit. he showed me the future and niether me nor anya were happy.  
willow: woe woe woe ( makes a "wait a second" gesture with her hands) thats impossible. not even the most powerful magic can let you travel through time!  
xander: then something isn't right?  
willow: exactly.  
(buffy walks over, she still has a solemn face about what happened to spike. xander looks the same.)   
buffy: did will tell you about spike?  
xander: no. what happened?  
buffy: he saved dawns life (pauses and starts to cry) glory dusted him.  
xander: huh?  
willow: we were at the mall rescuing tara and dawn from the clutches of a sane glory. and she got mad... ( willow starts to cry) THE BITCH THREW AN ENERGY SAW AT DAWN SO SP- SP- SPIKE JUMPED IN THE WAY. shu shu shu she cut his head off. ( you can't understand the rest of her words because she's crying so much.)  
( giles walks over)  
giles: from what i understand his last words were buffy i love you.  
xander: wow, intense... ( stares off as anya walks in)  
(willow stops crying)  
willow: (to giles) look up shape shifting demons and demons who make false futures.  
giles: ( puzzled) why?  
xander: 'cause the bastard ruined my wedding!   
anya: don't try to pull the fact that you didn't know we talked about it already! we already kicked his ass!  
  
comersial  
  
(magic box, its dark outside)  
  
buffy: we should get going... come on dawn.  
dawn: but... (her voice trails off) okay.  
(buffy and dawn exit the store)  
willow: any luck on sarah?  
giles: no actu- (giles is cut of by a huge and bright blue light just outside of the front doors. we hear buffy and dawn scream bloody murder in the background.)  
xander/anya/willow: WHAT THE!?!  
(they rush to the door, tara opens it and sees buffy laying on the side walk with blood all over her face, shirt, hands etc.)  
tara: AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!  
willow: (rushing to buffy and crying) no, no. no! No, No. No! NO, NO. NO! bu- buffy don't worry i'll get help.  
tara: willow do you sence that?  
xander: wait buffy's dying and you think you sence something?  
giles: (making a mad face at xander) let her finish i mean obviously it was a supernatural force that did this.  
(anya walks out of the building with some thing clutched in her hands.)  
anya: don't worry buffy i won't let you die again. Every one may think im selfish and selfcentered but this is too much. Willow take care of the money.   
(she holds her hands out revealing a black crystal.)  
god of the under world here my plea do not take this mortal girl... in her stead i give you me! (as an after thought) YOU OWE ME!!!!!  
(beams of light spread through anya as she and buffy switch positions.)  
buffy: (now on her knees as anya was) wh- what happened? ANYA!  
willow: buffy... she...(still crying)  
buffy: saved my life... with her own.   
( every one including giles starts to cry)  
  
blackout  
  
scene 10  
(scene opens with everyone in the magic box giles and tara are pacing, willow is looking for sara fergison in some books mumbling her name, xander is trying to lighten the mood with some " why did the demon cross the road jokes" and buffy is huddled in a chair. its still night)  
tara: this makes no scence... first spike dies... then dawn is kidnapped... someone literally beat the blood out of buffy.... then anya takes her place... thats a total of three gone... we have to find dawn she CAN'T die!  
willow: uh- oh  
every one else: what?  
willow: three from the prophecy that are to be on our side are gone. the key... dawn, the demon... anya, and i just found, the bloody... william the bloody- SPIKE!  
buffy: shit.... shit shit shit!   
tara: maybe we could um- ( before finishing willow falls down dead) WILLOW!!!! (she starts to cry then stops... her eyes and hair turn black, and she's surrounded by a black evil energy her voice has all that is evil in it) WHEN I FIND WHO DID THIS I'LL KILL THEM AND DIVOUR THIER SOALS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
(everyone screams)  
buffy: tara please calm down... please.  
tara: (examining willows dead body) IT WA SARAH!!!!!! SARAH!!!!!! I'LL FIND YOU THEN RIP YOU APART SLOWLY!!!!  
(in her rage she accidentally swings and hits xander in the chest flinging him back on giles. they hit a book case that breaks and impales them both they die tara spins and gets hit with something in the back, tara falls)  
buffy: spike... dawn... anya... willow... giles... xander, tara , all gone (starts to cry) WHY...  
(tara stirs)  
tara: bu- buf- buffy?  
buffy: tara? YOU'RE OK!?  
tara: you mean you're concerned about me even though i did that (point to xander and giles.)  
buffy: you didn't it was someone else...   
tara/buffy: SARAH!   
buffy/tara: wow...(stops then look at each other) stop it!  
tara: sorry.  
buffy: its okay great minds think alike.......  
tara: sorry not in a joking mood.  
( out of no where a voice 'sara' sounds.)   
voice: tara you should be happy... i killed the one who toyed with your memory... your feelings.... your ( voice gets sensitive) heart.  
tara: (sings the beginning of i'm under your spell softly 'no bg music') shut (gets louder) UUUUPPP! SHUT THE HELL UP YOU STUPID BITCH!   
voice: shut up! ( a red headed girl in tight fitting aperal appears.)  
tara/buffy: sarah!  
sarah: hahahahahaha so you know me well i hate to get to know some one and not kill them so goodbye tara. (she throws a dagger at tara it hits her in her chest. she doesn't die instantly)  
tara: buff... ffy, i think she hit me ( coughs up blood) i shouldn't tell you this but... don't lose faithe... ( she dies)  
sarah: awww did i do that?  
buffy: no... TARA!!! (she screams it)  
sarah: oops... well.... I KNOW i'll reunite you with some old friends... DRU!, HARM! (snaps her fingers)  
buffy: huh..... ( she's thrown off balance by harmony jumping her from behind and drusilla from in front.)  
drusilla: nottay nottay sleya yoove been a very bawd gul.   
  
harmony: guess what bitchy i mean buffy... i am really strong now so i'll be kicking your ass now... ( buffy gets the crap beat out of her by harmony and dru and three other vampires. three arrows swish through the air killing vamps 1,2 and 3)  
faithe: lets even the score bee.   
buffy: (mumbling) don't lose faithe. thanks fay lets get outa here. (faithe throws a rope down and buffy climbs up it.)   
  
to be continued.... 


End file.
